the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
New RP-er Here! +starter
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde New Open Starter Roleplay Starter New RP-er Here! +starter 27 Comments Floyd Fletcher Floyd Fletcher @birdybirdnerd 2 years ago Hey what's up I'm new here! Both to the Role-Playing Scientists Disqus channel and to roleplaying in general. I'm a pretty proficient regular writer, though, and this seems fun, so I thought I might jump in and see what it's like! Please feel free to correct any mistakes I might be making, and to give any pointers that might help me. You can find the blog I made following the same thing as here at hyde-and seek.tumblr.com , where I have also posted this starter. Thanks, and I hope we have fun! ~~~ EDIT: Oops! I didn't realize canon characters weren't allowed in here. Sorry! I'll go about making my own, then try again ;; Thanks for pointing this out! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago Oh! I also forgot to say, but I'm willing to rp with any characters, canon, oc, doubles, or otherwise, and in any 'verse! I'm basically very flexible when it comes to this, just go wild! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Hello there, birdybirdnerd, and welcome to the forum! :D I'm Helen Jekyll, one of the more long-term players here, and I usually like to give any new players the rundown of how things work here, as we've different rules than most roleplaying sites. To start, one of our major rules is to avoid directly playing Sabrina Cotugno's characters, as doing so would give a writer too much power over the Society (mainly when playing Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde, and Lanyon) and it's difficult for anyone but Sabrina herself to portray her characters properly. This would mean that you'd really need to play someone other than Edward Hyde himself. Another general rule we have is that, the main setting for TRPS is The Society of Arcane Science and its surrounding London area, in the same dimension and timeline that The Glass Scientist is set in. So, while there are the occasional deviants from this (we once had a trip to Scotland, another to a completely different dimension), most roleplays and therefore their starts are done in the Society. We've also a singular, canon timeline, on which all roleplays are ordered on, as parts of the whole, bigger story of everyone's Lodgers. One more thing, and this is really more of a formatting thing, but all new players are usually asked to fill out a questionnaire for their character or characters, before writing a paragraph with their character approaching the Society's front door, to be invited in, as their first discussion/interaction with other characters. This allows them a chance to meet the other Lodgers and to become one themselves. Anyways, I hope this all isn't too much information and feel free to ask as many questions as you'd like! I'm more than willing to help out anybody new, and I hope you enjoy your time here. ^-^ 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it wrong. I'm very new to all this, see, and don't know the rules of rp courtesy and such. My bad! Well, I'll just have to start creating my own Lodger then! I saw this reply this morning before headed to work and wasn't able to respond at the time, but I was able to start coming up with ideas for a character, and should be able to have one by tomorrow. I was thinking something to do with ornithology, would that be okay? And also, where's this questionnaire? I'd be happy to fill one out when I finish my character, and go about introducing myself to the Society! By the by, is there a place where all these questionnaires are posted, so that new people can read them and get a basic feel for the other Lodgers present? Or will that happen over the course of my character's interactions with everyone else? And are there any rules or guidelines to follow when creating a Lodger, like certain backgrounds or things that they need to have/be before they can join? (Like: don't be a serial killer (obviously lol)). Thank you so much! And final question, thanks for your time: do you know if there is a similar community where people rp as the canon characters I might be able to join? I'm perfectly happy joining here and making my own as well, but I would like to also try to rp as canon characters somewhere else so I can work on characterization, and getting in pre-existing characters' heads. If not, that's fine! Thank you again, and sorry for the misunderstanding! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago You're perfectly fine, it's why I'm here! ^-^ That would be wonderful! You're welcome to take as much time as you need on creating and developing a character. I shall post the questionnaire for you at the bottom of this, as it can be rather tricky to find at times. As for other's questionnaires, you're more than welcome to look back on previous discussions or check out our wiki (http://the-roleplaying-scie... where a good majority of the older players are, but I've found that the best way to learn about other characters is to interact with them as much as possible! When creating a Lodger, there really aren't that many limits--everyone comes from a vast array of backgrounds and you have a lot of creative freedom--but generally, each character studies some form of science that they plan to continue researching within the Society and characters are usually either sent an invitation letter by Dr. Henry Jekyll or they simply show up at the doorstop, asking if they may join. Another thing to note is that, while this is a fictional story, we still strive for realism, so if your character is, say, seven feet tall, glows in the dark, and has a dragon tail, that's fine-- you just need an explanation for it that ties into their backstory and makes sense. The same goes for any sort of powers or mystic abilities. As for your final question, I'm afraid I don't know of anywhere other than the general RP sites that are scattered about Disqus, as I haven't really wandered from TRPS since it started. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. You're quite welcome, and don't worry about it! I'm simply happy to see someone new. Here's your character questionnaire: 1. What's your character's full name? 2. What's your favorite quote from your character? 3. What do they look like and what's their personality like? 4. What's their backstory before they came to the society? 5. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? 6. Do they have any nicknames? 7. What do they study at the society? 8. Do they have any jobs? 9. What is their age? 10. Are they human? If not what are they? 11. Are they single, dating someone, or married? 12. What's their height? 13. What's their weight? 14. Anything else I should know about this character? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago (I personally don't see anything wrong with playing cannon characters, we already got Lanyon! Of course if YOU'RE Edward Hyde.....I pity you when Mz. Hyde comes looking for you!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ((Our Lanyon, however, is Hastie Lanyon, not Robert Lanyon. And no one plays Sabrina's Henry Jekyll nor her Edward Hyde.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited (Mz. Hyde: Oh c'mon pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?????) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ((It's not up to me; it's the unwritten rule of the forum since forever. You're the moderator and you could change it. But just think how many people have wanted to play Edward. Sabrina's Edward. Every single one of them has made their own character instead, because to give Sabrina's Jekyll or Hyde to one person and not another would be grossly unfair. Still, it is your call to make, not mine.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((On the plus side, anybody's always welcome to make an alternate version of Jekyll/Hyde, as attested by the plethora of Jekylls and Hydes from other dimensions, time periods, etc. XD)) 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I have a suggestion! Feel free to disregard it if you want, it's only a possible alternative to the 'either give one person the canon character (unfair for everyone else) or no one plays them at all (cuts out some pretty interesting rp possibilites): allow individual rp threads where people can rp as the canon character of their choice in that thread only! For example: maybe someone wants to do a story with them as Jekyll. They start the thread, play out the story (with whoever joins in and partners with them), but they don't get sole rights to play as that character, and are only them for as long as that thread is going. Then when it ends, so does their run as said canon character! It would open up many possibilities for people to explore the canon characters and play as them, without making the characters exclusive, only to be played by them. The threads that this happens in could be separated as out of the continuity of the rest of the channel, could be their own thing. That way everyone could get a shot whenever they want at trying out a different voice, so to say, but then the characters wouldn't belong to only one rp-er. This is just an option; in no way feel obligated to even take it into consideration. I am heinously new, after all, and still have yet to understand fully how this channel works. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago While that is certainly an interesting idea, it's really more suited for one of the less timeline based roleplay forums, as here everything is a spiderweb of events and original characters are vital. Here, we're trying to create our own stories, with our own characters and interactions, so that we may enjoy our time playing various Lodgers while still respecting Sabrina's work and characters, as they're not really ours to mess around with, they're her own brainchildren and creations. My fear is that allowing people to post threads in that manner would likely cause the TRPS-canon stories to be buried beneath all those who want to try their hand at playing the good doctor or the spirit of London at night, and the forum would lose the appeal to the majority who came here for what it was originally created to do--to be a fun, safe space for characters to all come together and have amazing, emotional, wacky adventures. There would also be the issue of trying to keep the interactions on threads like that mentally separate from the TRPS-canon stories, something that could make characterization rather difficult. Along with that, there's the threat of the same people posting threads with the same character over and over, whether or not people would be allowed to show up for those threads and those threads only or if they had to make an original character as well if they were to go into affect, and a handful of other things that have to be addressed in order to ensure everything would be done fairly Overall, it's really just not something suited for this particular forum, as it has really more of a fanstory than a homage to Sabrina's work, though you're more than welcome to try something of the sort elsewhere. Like I said, fascinating idea and a good start! But, it's sadly not the style we have here. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Understandable! And I can totally see where you're coming from. That would end up as quite the mess, haha. Makes sense to have it set up this way instead, and to keep the two types of rp groups separate. My bad! Well then! I'll keep scouring Tumblr (and Discord apparently? If someone could give me this mythical Discord link I will love you forever ^^) for a group of that kind. But for now! I've been developing my Lodger all day, and should be able to post his questionnaire and introductory paragraph in a few hours! I still need to finish the sketch I was working on of him, and I'll be ready to go! Quick question about that, btw: would I just make another discussion post for the introductory paragraph and posted questionnaire? Is there any particular way I should format them, and can I put them together? I want to make the best *cough*second*cough* first impression. Thanks again! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago It would probably be better to post a new discussion with the questionnaire and introductory paragraph, to keep everything neater. The usual format tends to be a brief section with whatever you want to say as a writer, then the questionnaire, then your introductory paragraph at the end, so it's still fresh in the reader's mind when they go to reply. Both the questionnaire and paragraph are preferred to share a discussion. Here are a few previously done examples of a character introduction sheet: https://disqus.com/home/dis... https://disqus.com/home/dis... https://disqus.com/home/dis... 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Hey, so I posted my new introduction with the questionnaire and everything, and it immediately marked it as spam. Is that supposed to happen? I'm sorry, I don't think I'm doing this right ;; 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago It’s alright, don’t panic! That just means that you either used a word on Disqus’s ban list, or posted a video link and it tends to freak out when that happens. It does this to us all the time. ^^’ Now, a lot of the words are really quite innocent seeming, but apparently are slang for something else entirely, so any post containing them isn’t allowed to post until the moderator decides the message is allowed to go through, and thus marked as spam. For examples, there’s ch*nk, like “the ch*nk in his armor”, and sn*tched, as in “She sn*tched the bottle from the table”, along with c*cked, like “he c*cked his head to the side”, and probably a few more I’m not thinking of now. If you have any of these words, you’ll have to either add the * or reword your writing to avoid them entirely. And, of course, if there happens to be any cursing, it will need to be censored as well. If there isn’t any of those words in your writing, I could give you my email, have you send me the discussion, and then I can see what seems to be the problem so we can get it fixed up and posted! 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Is there a list of the banned words somewhere that I can check it against? I've looked through it and can't really figure out which word is setting off the spam filter. I try not to curse in dialogue unless it's in-character, and Floyd DEFINITELY wouldn't so that's out of the question. It might be one of the words I used to describe his personality, and the filter is thinking I'm using it as some sort of insult (as unfortunately, it tends to be wrongly used as one a lot nowadays) but I'm unsure, and if I just type it out here then it would probably mark the comment as spam too :/ I really don't want to bother you more than I already have, but I think it might be best if you looked over it. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago • edited I’m afraid I haven’t be been able to find a list like that. You could type it out here, but replace one letter with a * and use it in a sentence, and I can check if it’s one of the banned ones I know. Or if you’d prefer, you can email me a copy of your questionnaire and introductory paragraph and I'll get you sorted out. 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Copied! I'll send it shortly. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago *reads new thread* Disqus blocked THAT?! Oh, well, I suppose if the idea was to prevent people using it as an insult, that's a good thought, but it's come to something if they think that's more likely to be an issue than not being able to use the word as itself. Character looks lovely and I look forward to meeting him as soon as I have time, which is definitely not right now! 3 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Thank you!!! Reply whenever you get time, it's super not urgent. I'm just squealing at the fact that I'm here at all! It's only been a short time and barely anything's happened yet, but I'm already having so much fun. And you all are so polite and friendly! I think I'm gonna love it here ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Okay, so I edited it around and it didn't seem to change anything, it still marked it as spam, so I put some of the things I suspected it might be back and have given up. Could you send me your email please? Idk if there's a DM system or something here, I haven't looked around as much as I could have yet. Sorry again. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago I’ve posted it below! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago It kind of IS what happens to a small extent, as people often have Dr Jekyll do something off-stage as part of the set-up for what's going on. Like people saying their character met him in such and such a way and got an invitation out of him for such and such reason. But that's only in a small way - not usually extended scenes and he doesn't usually appear on-stage, so to speak. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Yeah, people don't actually play him, they just occasionally refer to him in passing. Often, this is done to explain his absence. XD •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Yep! XD It keeps things realistic, as there’s no way Henry would completely stop interacting with the Society and its memebers, and keeps the judgement calls we have to make about his character to a minimum. So, it’s less “everyone tries to portray Jekyll in their own way” and more “let’s say Jekyll is elsewhere or already did a thing that seems reasonable enough for him to do so no one will have to play him”, I think. Now, if Sabrina herself ever shows up, she’s more than welcome to play her cast, as they’re hers, and it’d be quite an honor to rp with her. ^-^ 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I look forward to seeing it! Don’t worry too much about that, just brush this off like it never happened. No one is going to hold it against you. Most everyone who joins up at first needs an explanation, if they weren’t sent here by a friend who’s already a player, so you’re doing fine. The fact that you’re willing to fix things in order to obide by the rules and put effort into creating an entirely new character shows you’re really interested, and that is valued here. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy